


Kiss Me Quick

by BlazersEtc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Caves, M/M, apocalypse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazersEtc/pseuds/BlazersEtc
Summary: This was a little drabble written for a tumblr challenge to use the sentence 'Just this once' that got out of hand.  So this is what you get: Jalec, caves, apocalypse AU and kisses.





	Kiss Me Quick

Nephilim were raised to fight. To slay darkness and keep the horrors of their realm from those of the mundanes; but even with their training and preparation, the Nephilim had never dreamed of a day when darkness would overtake them. It had only been a few months since the world as they knew it had ended, and in it's place grew a world full of darkness and terror. The Nephilim fled underground, to hide-outs in the caves and tunnels they’d warded, building their numbers back up and trying to survive in a world overrun by demons. It was in this new world that Jace and Alec found themselves, side by side, covered in ash and soot from a too-close call with a hoard of demons.

Alec leaned his head back against the black volcanic rock of the cave wall, breathing heavy as he tried to calm his heart rate, his head rolling to the side to glance at Jace, making sure his parabatai was still with him. Jace had been the only constant thing in Alec’s life since everything had gone to hell and though there had been so many moments of fear, Jace remained. Countless nights were spent waking from nightmares of Jace leaving him behind forever, whether by demon attack (the way Izzy had been taken) or by rival Nephilim trying to get revenge (the way Clary had left the earth), Alec never felt like Jace was completely safe. In moments like these however, when they’d both narrowly escaped death, Alec felt as if everything would be okay, as long as Jace was still with him.

Jace’s head turned to the side to look at Alec, his own breathing ragged. He sported a shallow cut running from his hairline to his eyebrow from where he’d narrowly missed being completely taken out by a seraph blade, the wound leaking a drop of blood every now and then; but the grin on his face was enough to ease Alec’s terror that something might have happened to him during their encounter.

“Cutting it a bit close there, Alec. Next time make sure when you say you have my back, you’re literally right by my back.”

“And next time I say duck, don’t wait to see why, just do it.”

Alec glared and Jace just continued to grin for a moment, holding his gaze until Alec broke down and let his own smile slip onto his face. It was rare that Alec had any truly happy moments anymore, but Jace seemed to be the one thing that could make him smile, even when the world was burning around them.

Jace chuckled and looked around the small cave they’d ducked into, a small branch of the larger set of tunnels in the cave that they (and several other Nephilim in their group) had been hiding out in. A glance around told Jace that It wasn’t accessible from the rest of the shared caves, only from the outside, and with the demons so close behind Jace wasn’t willing to risk their chances of running outside to go back to where the others were, a night alone would be just fine for him.

“Looks like we’re stuck here tonight.” Jace sighed, stretching his legs out on the dirt floor of the cave and groaning at the stiff muscles he felt there.

“The one time we forget our emergency packs.” Alec sighed, shifting his quiver off of his back, letting it hit the ground with a thin clatter. A night away from the caves would be uncomfortable and freezing cold, and Alec was not a fan of the cold.

“We can survive one night without a fire, I’m sure.” Jace was already laying on the dirt floor of the cave and resting his head on his arm, causing Alec to cross his arms in defiance.

“We wouldn’t have to if you had just waited one more second before running out into that hoard.”

“It’s just one night, Alec. Come on. Let’s just go to sleep so we can get back in the morning and not be exhausted.”

Alec huffed, scooting down the wall to lay on the hard ground, laying his head down on his quiver and glaring at Jace from his spot on the floor.

“Comfy?” Jace asked, a teasing smirk on his face.

“Fuck you.” Alec spat back, huffing as he zipped his gear jacket up to keep in his body heat. The cave was already plenty cold and with the temperature dropping Alec was not wasting any body heat he could save.

“Whoa, did Saint Alec just swear? I’m impressed.” It was rare for Alec to swear, especially to use things like the F word, but Alec had hit his limit for the day and he was no longer impressed by Jace's jokes.

“Go to sleep, Jace.”

"Whatever you say, Boss."

Alec rolled his eyes and turned over, his back to Jace as he curled up slightly, trying to stay warm. He laid there for several moments, listening to the wind whistle past the cave's opening but as minutes turned into an hour, Alec found that he couldn't sleep. The air was cold and the ground even colder and though he was dressed fairly warmly, the cold air of the caves was sucking away his body heat. Alec hadn't even realized he was shivering until a set of arms wrapped around him from behind and he was shaking under them.

"J-Jace?"

"Relax, Alec. You're freezing." Jace rubbed at Alec's arms through his jacket, trying to create what little heat he could.

"I am well aware."

"You know you'd warm up faster if you take off your clothes." Jace joked, hoping it would make Alec forget about the horrible situation they were in.

Alec huffed instead, "Yeah, then I'd have to listen to you complain about how your eyes are burning from disgust. No thanks."

Jace paused for a moment and Alec was surprised there was no snippy reply or sassy remark (though he wasn't about to complain now that Jace had finally shut up) and even more surprised at Jace's next words.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you naked, Alec."

Blood pounded through Alec's head, making his ears pulse as he tried to think of a reply that wouldn't come off too strongly. Jace probably meant it platonically, as in he wouldn't mind seeing Alec naked, not that he'd actually enjoy it, and Alec didn't want to go back to that awkward place of secretly crushing on Jace while Jace tried to avoid the topic.

"I mean, if the rest of you looks as good as you do when you're shirtless, I'd be more than okay with it."

Okay, so definitely _not_ platonic.

Alec turned to look at Jace, facing him, his brows furrowed in confusion at his words. Jace had never given him, or any other male that Alec was aware of, a second look.

"Since when are you......?" Alec trailed off, what _was_ Jace? Bi? Pan? Horny enough after being in an apocalypse world for several months to not care?

"Bi? I have been for a while. I was going to bring it up when all this-" Jace motioned to the cold cave they were trapped in, "happened. After that, it seemed kind of pointless."

"It's not pointless." Alec promised, placing a hand on Jace's chest, offering whatever support Jace needed from him.  Alec could easily remember how hard it had been for him to accept that he was gay, but he'd aways been gay, and he couldn't imagine what it would be like to believe you were one thing and then be blindsided and realize you were another. 

  
Jace shrugged slightly, acting as if it were no big deal, but Alec could see past the mask, and in Jace's eyes there was a story, a struggle. 

"I mean, I've never actually been with a guy, I don't even know if I'd actually enjoy it.  Like I said, it's not really been a focus of mine lately.  It's not like it would matter anyway, we're expected to produce more Nephilim, that means I'll have to be fathering kids at some point." Jace looked down at the cave floor as Alec studied his face, finding so much of himself in his parabatai, and his heart ached.

  
"You deserve to be happy. Even in a time like this."

  
Jace gave Alec a small smile, looking at Alec's jacket zipper with unfocused eyes. "What's it like? Kissing a guy I mean."

  
Alec blushed slightly, his ear turning pink at the memory of his last kiss with Magnus before Magnus had been killed.  "Uh...I...like kissing a girl, I guess? I don't know, I've never kissed a girl before. It's warm and...wet?"

  
Jace paused for a moment as if digesting the information, "Show me."

  
"What?"

  
"Show me. Kiss me. Right now."

  
"Jace-we're parabatai, we can't just go around-"

  
"Do you really think that matters now? With all this going on? The Clave's rules are dead Alec."

  
"We don't know it won't have a negative effect. What if-"

  
"It won't. Nothing about us being closer has ever been negative Alec. We're the best Parabatai there have ever been. A kiss won't change that."

  
Alec bit his lip, his inner voice battling between saying yes and shoving Jace away.  He'd wanted this since he was a teenager but it had also been forbidden for just as long, and the repercussions, if he did act on his desires, weren't really known. Thankfully, Jace didn't give Alec much time to think about it before he was leaning forward and pressing his lips against Alec's own.

  
Alec's breath caught when he finally had Jace's lips pressed to his own, a feeling he'd been craving for years.  Jace's lips were warm and supple against his own, curious and yet shy at the same time, and Alec melted into them.  He kissed back eagerly, his hand gripping at Jace's t-shirt as he tried to commit this moment to memory.  No matter what happened, he would be able to look back on this window of time and he would be happy, always.  When the kiss broke Jace's eyes were darting around Alec's face,as if searching for something and when he found what he was looking for he dove back in, kissing Alec with fervor.

  
Alec moaned into Jace's mouth as Jace's hands slid under the hem of Alec's shirt to run over his abs, gently teasing yet still cautious.  When the kiss broke both boys stared at each other for a moment, the air crackling between them, hot with desire and tantalizing.  Jace reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it aside, putting his chest on display for Alec. 

  
"Just this once." Jace breathed, though both he and Alec knew the words were meaningless.  This feeling was addicting, and though in the scheme of intimate behavior this would have hardly mattered with anyone else, neither boy would ever give this up.  Jace leaned back in for another kiss, his hands pushing Alec's shirt up and over his head, his eyes immediately raking over Alec's bare torso, lust dark in his eyes.

  
"Just this once." Alec agreed, words just as empty, losing himself in the one thing he'd wanted, yearned for for so long.  Layer by layer clothing was shed, quiet moans and pleas bouncing off the cave walls as the night went on. Alec had never felt anything so intense, it felt as if he'd been missing half of himself and he was finally reconnecting and by the time each boy had their turn, neither could move, muscles too cramped from over-use and cold.

Layer by layer clothing was shed, quiet moans and pleas bouncing off the cave walls as the night went on, each boy drowning in pleasure.  Jace had never experienced an intimacy like this, sharing Alec's feeling that he'd been missing half of himself and he was finally reconnecting with the part he'd lost; and if the whimpers and pleas Alec made were anything to go by, he was feeling the same way.  By the time each boy had their turn giving to the other, neither could move, muscles too cramped from over-use and cold.

  
In the morning, both boys would re-dress and pretend that tonight had never happened before falling into each other's bodies only a few days later, the pattern repeating over and over; and after only two months of pretending they would finally admit the truth-Just this once didn't mean 'just this once', it meant 'just this one lifetime'. 


End file.
